728th Military Police Battalion
The 728th Military Police Battalion performs Military Police operations to allow US forces to move through an assigned area. The 728th Military Police has four line companies, and two Detachments, the 39th MP Det. and the 13th MP Det. The 728th Headquarters is located at Schofield Barracks, Hawaii. The Battalion works in support of Headquarters and Headquarters Detachment (HHD) and the soldiers assigned to it. History The 728th was activated 19 January 1942, at Fort Custer, Michigan. The primary mission of the 728th was at first the training of men for combat and maintaining alert status for the protection of war production industry in Detroit, Michigan. During the Detroit race riot the 728th helped maintain security in Detroit. On 28 October 1946, after the cessation of World War II hostilities, the 728th was awarded the Meritorious Unit Commendation for its valiant performance of duty during the period 1942 through 1945. From 1946 until 1950 the 728th remained stateside where its mission was focused on maintaining domestic security in various areas in the United States. Soon thereafter the battalion was transferred to Yokohama, Japan. When North Korea invaded South Korea and the United States began their intervention the 728th was reassembled in Pusan, South Korea. Their new mission was operation and maintaining traffic on the Green Diamond Main Supply Route (MSR). During the next eight months, many soldiers of the unit took active part in combat to suppress guerrilla activities and respond to ever changing battles. At some point after the “MacArthur Invasion” the Battalion Headquarters was transferred to Incheon, South Korea. As security conditions in the Korean theater improved the battalion headquarters was again transferred, this time to Seoul. In 1951 the Battalion began assisting in traffic control and other civil law enforcement duties. The unit was a major participant in the Korean War until the signing of the Armistice Agreement in 1953. Since the end of Korean War the mission of the 728th has been to provide Military Police support to the U.S. troops around the Republic of Korea and to maintain order in the assigned area. The 728th Military Police Battalion missions have included providing security for the return of hostages of the USS Pueblo and maintaining security in support of the 1988 Summer Olympics in Seoul.http://www.globalsecurity.org/military/agency/army/728mp.htm Activities in Iraq On 21 October 2004, two platoons of the 728th MP Battalion (70 personnel) deployed to Iraq in support of the United States mission in the Iraqi War. The 57th Military Police Company at Camp Carroll in Waegwan, and the 552nd Military Police Company at Camp Hialeah in Pusan, each supplied 35 troops for this deployment. Prior to their departure, the troops received two weeks of Iraq-specific combat training which included how to deal with roadside bombs and other improvised explosive devices; and information on the culture and peoples of Iraq. “This redeployment does not represent the start of a trend of sending soldiers from the peninsula South Korea to Southwest Asia,” Maj. Kate Johnson, an 8th U.S. Army spokeswoman in Seoul, stated. “Our mission is the deterrence on the peninsula, and remains deterrence on the peninsula.” This assignment was expected to last at least six months, after which, the troops would return to their duties in Korea.Franklin Fisher, South Korea–based MPs on way to Iraq, Stars and Stripes International Edition, retrieved 29 September 2008 On 10 December 2007, the 728th MP Battalion took over the duties of the 97th Military Police Battalion in Iraq. These duties include helping to educate and train the Iraqi Police in all operations and policing tactics.MND-North Military Police battalion transfer authority, Blackanthem Military News, retrieved 29 September 2008 References External links *Headquarters and Headquarters Detachment, 728th Military Police Battalion 728